Too much of heaven can bring you underground
by Anwn
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui manque quand on a tout? Un peu d'impromptu peut être...


Histoire en une petite fois, vieille comme Hérode et rien ici n'est à moi...

Too much of heaven can bring you underground.  
  
Hermione soupira discrètement, le nez dans un grand livre, mais le regard dans le vide. Ce n'était pas le livre qui l'ennuyait, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas lu une ligne, mais c'était pourquoi elle était caché derrière. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle évitait Ron de toute les façons qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Depuis le début de leur septième année, Ron avait finalement enlevé la peau de saucisse qu'il avait devant les yeux, et lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Chose qui ne s'était pas fait sans mal d'ailleurs, si on prenait en compte ses bégaiements, ceux d'Hermione, et les remarques des autres Gryffondors qui passaient par là. Mais enfin, ils étaient ensemble, et bizarrement, les disputes avaient peu à peu cessé. Evidemment, trop occupé à s'embrasser, on n'a plus envie d'argumenter.  
  
Elle était préfet en chef, et pouvait se vanter d'être la meilleure élève de sa promotion voir de Poudlard. Sans doute recevrait elle la lettre du ministère sous peu. La lettre qui lui confirmerai son entré dans la formation de professeur de métamorphose. Au début, elle avait été excité, anxieuse, puis tout était peu à peu retombé...  
  
Ca avait d'abord commencé avec ses études et son avenir professionnel, si prévisible que s'en était pathétique. Ensuite elle voyait bien qu'elle ne faisait plus beaucoup d'effort, même si ses notes ne s'en ressentaient pas encore. Tous cela était si vain !  
  
Puis elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer ferme avec Ron. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la faute du garçon, c'est simplement qu'elle se voyait, tout comme la totalité des Weasley, la majorité des Griffondor, Harry inclut, marié avec des enfants rouquins courants autour d'elle. Prévisible n'était même plus assez fort. Elle sentait que c'était ce qu'elle désirait quelque part. Un futur tracé, sûr et... sans aucun danger.  
  
Comment en était elle arrivé à se cacher dans la bibliothèque ! ! Comment en était elle arrivé à sauter le déjeuné et le dîner pour ne croiser personne ! Comment en était elle arrivé à s'ennuyer en cours ! Comment pouvait elle se ficher comme de sa première robe de son accès aux études supérieurs ! Elle reposa le livre au moment ou Mme Pince mettait tout le monde dehors avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse coutumière.  
  
Elle déambula un instant dans les couloirs, redoutant le moment de remonter dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, Ron allait la regarder avec des yeux de chien battu, Harry tenterai de savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, et elle devrait feindre une bonne humeur qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? ! Elle se trouvait dans le grand hall, devant les portes de Poudlard.  
  
« Alors Granger, tu t'es enfin décidé à ne plus nous imposer ta présence ? Si tu t'en va, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance Weasley va te suivre ! »  
  
Elle se retourna pour faire face – ho surprise !- à Malfoy qui affichait un sourire méchant. Il pris soudain un air rêveur :

« Oui, qu'est ce que ça serai bien ! Les sangs de bourbes et les amoureux des moldus dehors... »  
  
Soudain, sans prévenir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle éclata en sanglot sous le regard étonné de Malfoy.

« Ben quoi Granger, c'est les hormones ou quoi, dit-il légèrement agacé avec un air dégoûté.

- Je suis... suis désolé... suis ridi... ridicule ! Gémit Hermione, complètement désemparé.

- Ha ça tu peux le dire ! » Fit Malfoy en lui tournant le dos.  
  
Hermione s'écroula sur le sol du hall, ne sachant plus trop pourquoi elle pleurait et ne pouvant s'arrêter.  
  
« Bon allez, ça suffit maintenant, on va croire que je t'ai fait quelque chose ! »  
  
Hermione leva ses yeux rougis pour s'apercevoir que Malfoy avait rebroussé chemin et la regardait maintenant d'un air agacé, les mains dans les poches.  
  
« Je suis désolé, fit elle

- Ca tu l'a déjà dit ! Allez hop, lève toi, t'es ridicule, vautré comme ça dans le hall ! »  
  
Hermione essuya ses larmes et se leva doucement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et le monde sembla s'éteindre autours d'elle tandis qu'elle se sentait tomber. Elle s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à heurter le sol, se maudissant pour avoir omis de manger bêtement.  
  
Elle repris lentement ses esprits, mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas par terre. Non, deux bras la tenaient ferment, et elle entendait pester derrière elle. Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que c'était Malfoy.  
  
« Granger, si tu t'imagine que je vais te traîner jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor tu rêve ! »  
  
Elle se remit doucement sur pied, et murmura encore une fois un « je suis désol », aux bords des larmes.  
  
« T'as trois mots de vocabulaire ou quoi ? J'ai compris merci ! » Cracha t- il en s'essuyant les mains comme s'il venait de toucher quelque chose de répugnant.  
  
Voilà, c'était complet. Maintenant, elle s'était humilié sous les yeux de Malfoy qui ne manquerait pas de le répéter à tous le monde. Elle se retourna, son orgueil dans sa poche et le moral au plus bas. Mais à peine eut elle fait trois pas, qu'elle se sentie partir dans les vapes une fois de plus. Elle s'écroula par terre, groggy. Malfoy s'approcha d'elle et demanda :  
  
« Sérieux Granger, moi je m'en fiche, mais tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...

- Non, c'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai rien mangé depuis hier. »  
  
Malfoy la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser des antenne.

« T'es au courant que les régimes c'est quand on a du poids à perdre ? ?

- Je voulais juste éviter les gens. Dit elle en se relevant.

- C'est bien ma veine ! soupira Malfoy. Bon, je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh.

- Non !

- H ! Mais t'es vraiment chiante ! J'te rends service, l !

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il grimaça.  
  
« Te donne pas cette peine ! Lança Hermione à qui la colère redonnait la forme. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta promenade, Seigneur Malfoy de mes deux !

- Houla ! C'est qu'elle en deviendrait vulgaire, lança Drago avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle se cramponna à la rambarde laissant passer un autre vertige.  
  
Malfoy la regarda pendant un moment puis lança. « Attend moi l »  
  
Elle voulut rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une fouine arrogante, mais préféra ferma la bouche, sentant la nausée monter. Elle alla s'assoire dans un recoin du hall, priant pour que Rusard ne viennent pas traîner ses guêtre par là.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy revint les bras chargé de diverses victuailles qu'il posa à coté d'elle. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant sincèrement s'il n'était pas malade.  
  
« Quoi ! fit il devant son air étonné. Si t'es pas satisfaite, vas y toi même !

- Non, c'est juste que... Merci.

- De rien. Bougonna t'il.  
  
Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, se qu'il refusa, et se prépara à retourner dans ses cachots.  
  
« Malfoy ! Appela Hermione

- Quoi encore ! Tu veux pas rester un peu... s'il te plait ?

- Tu crois pas que tu pousses l ! » Fit Malfoy, mais revenant malgré tout sur ses pas.  
  
Il s'accroupis devant elle et fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer ?

- Non.

- Ni t'évanouir ?

- Non !

- Bon »  
  
Il s'assit en face d'elle et pris un gâteau dans le tas devant lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione mangeant avidement. Finalement, Malfoy tourna ses yeux gris vers Hermione.

« Hé ben, j'ai bien fait de rester, j'aurais pas voulut rater cette fascinante conversation ! »

Hermione tenta de réfréner son rire à la vue de l'expression irrité de Drago, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle éclata de rire et Drago fit la grimace.

« Moins fort, Rusard ! »  
  
Mais c'était un peu tard, il virent miss Teigne tourner au coin, et sans réfléchir, se levèrent tous deux d'un bonds, courant comme des damnés vers les couloirs des étages supérieurs. Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et continuèrent à grimper, conscient que s'ils se faisaient attraper, ils allaient le regretter.  
  
« Il faudrait... Un endroit... Ou se cacher... Haleta Drago.

- Viens, je sais ! »

Elle l'entendis grogner « Ca m'aurait étonn ! » mais la suivit. Devant un mur, elle se concentra sur une pièce ou se reposer et se restaurer, et passa trois fois devant le plus vite possible.  
  
Une porte apparue, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, et poussa un Drago passablement étonné, dedans.  
  
Une fois remis de leur course, Drago regarda avec curiosité autour de lui, tout en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« C'est quoi ici ? »

Hermione lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la pièce à la demande, et alla s'asseoir sur un grand coussin, devant lequel fumait une théière et ou trônait une assiette de biscuits.  
  
« Cool ! » Se contenta de dire Drago en allant s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Ils se servirent du thé et commencèrent à discuter des différents passages secret de Poudlard.  
  
« Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici en train de discuter avec... toi ! S'exclama Drago, circonspect

- Ouais, c'est bizarre, mais ça au moins, c'était pas prévu... » Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur en tentant d'enlever une mèche blonde de ses yeux.  
  
Hermione enleva sa cape pour se mettre à l'aise, sentant que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grands choses à faire, si ce n'est discuter en attendant que Rusard se calme. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque, et s'étira. Elle se tourna vers Malfoy qui lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Quoi ?

- Heu... rien. »  
  
Elle commença à parler de ses tentatives pour éviter ceux qui étaient ses amis et sa honte. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Drago lui aussi se mettait à l'aise, enlevant sa cape et se vautrant sur les coussins. Elle le regarda un moment puis se sentie rougir. Elle venait de s'imaginer se que ça ferait de s'allonger contre lui.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? questionna Drago devant le silence soudain de sa camarade. Celle ci ouvrit grand les yeux

- Comment tu m'a appel ? » Dit elle

Drago se redressa et fit la grimace.

« Ouais bon, oublis, ma langue à fourché. » Puis il se pencha en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Tu mange comme un goret Granger ! » Il tendis la main vers elle, et du doigt, il chassa une miette de son menton. Hermione le regarda faire avec appréhension, sentie son doigt comme s'il était brûlant. Elle ne prenait jamais de risque... Hé bien ça ne tenait qu'à elle de changer ça !  
  
Elle se pencha en avant, et happa les lèvres de Drago. Celui ci fut d'abord sans réaction, puis répondis doucement d'abord. Il força celle de la jeune fille à s'entrouvrir et passa lentement sa langue sur le contour de celles d'Hermione, puis l'introduit doucement dans la bouche de la jeune fille, jouant à agacer la langue de sa partenaire. Il se pencha lui aussi, posant ses mains derrière elle, la faisant s'allonger, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du jeune homme qui, délaissant sa bouche un instant, fit courir sa langue le long du cou d'Hermione. Elle répondis en se cambrant contre lui, ce qui permit à Drago de lui caresser doucement le dos, alors qu'il plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne. Celle-ci soupira de bien être.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait vivante.


End file.
